In Their Own Words
In Their Own Words is the first episode of the third season of medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally aired from NBC on October 15, 2001. It was directed by Christopher Chulack and written both by Edward Allen Bernero and Whitney Boole Williams. Summary This was a special non-fiction episode which told, in their own words, the real stories of the police officers, firefighters, paramedics, emergency services personnel and their families in the aftermath of September 11, 2001. The regular starring cast members did brief introductions to each of this documentary's segments which featured the real police officers, firefighters, paramedics and emergency services personnel who work as part-time technical advisors and cast members in the production of every regular "Third Watch" episode. Cast Main Trivia & Notes *Anthony Ruivivar (who plays Carlos) is the only actor (out of the ones in the opening credits) who did not make an appearance in this special documentary. *This episode has only aired twice, the first being its original air date and the second was on the first anniversary of the attacks where it aired on A&E. *On March 27, 2002, this episode received the prestigious George Foster Peabody Award for "Excellence in Broadcasting." *Molly Price (who plays Faith Yokas) did not do a segment introduction. Since her husband is a firefighter who was involved in the rescue operation, she was interviewed in one of the segments. Quotes :Skipp Sudduth: These are the people that we portray on "Third Watch" and this is the reason we portray them. :Lt. Bill Walsh (FDNY, Squad 252): I couldn't tell you how many guys in how many firehouses and how many homes; firemen, police officers, emergency medical technicians, how many people didn't wait for the call, didn't wait to find out what was going on, just went. :Firefighter Sean O'Sullivan (FDNY, Engine 9): I saw the hole in the building and I just knew there was a lot of people up there and said a little prayer on the way down. :EMS Lt. Rene Davila (FDNY): These are things that my dreams bring back to me. :O'Connor: These were the guys that were gonna go that extra step, that were gonna go that extra floor, that were gonna get those extra civilians and that's what they did. They got 25,000 people out of those buildings. And that's something that can't be overlooked and can't be forgotten. :Lynch: As soon as you saw somebody that you knew that hadn't seen you gave 'em a hug and said "thank God," you know, "that you're alive." :Metcalf: What would I say to them if I could? "You didn't break our spirit. We paid a terrible price with over 6,000 lives, but you didn't break our damn spirit. And you won't." :Skipp Sudduth: So after hours of discussion and debate, we decided that the only appropriate way to continue was to first honor these people by giving them the opportunity to tell their own stories, in their own words before we return to telling our fictional stories. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three